It Was Home
by Disturbed Muffin
Summary: Mother waited...couldn't stay...


_A/N: so this goes with my other fic, I Used to Be. you don't have to read it to understand the story, but it might just be a nice way to understand some of the things the characters are saying/doing._

It started off small. A light snow began to fall around the castle, covering the grass in pure, beautiful white. It was truly a lovely sight to see.

Except for the fact that it was the middle of summer.

The Queen was sitting in her study when she first took notice of it, and she was rendered breathless at the sight of it all. What exactly did it mean? Was it some sort of sign, and if so, from whom? She'd already been forced to give up her family for the good of her kingdom, and even as great evil threatened to knock down their gates at any second, something so beautiful yet peculiar was occurring. She was not all together convinced this was a bad thing.

Her advisor, however, was less than amused. 'Unnatural' was what he called it, though why it concerned him at all was a mystery to anyone. He'd become so stuffy and downright unbearable in the recent months. Ever since the war began. Ever since the Queen had been forced to let her youngest daughter go. She felt horrible for lying to him-she felt horrible for lying to _everyone_-but it was a necessity. Still, it pained the Queen to see her advisor, once eager and full of energy, looking more mechanical than any machine he'd ever built for her.

Luck, however, was not on the Queen's side, and this strange occurrence was not one to be taken lightly. The snow seemed endless. By the evening of the second day, they were practically snowed in. Several of the Queen's guards recommended that they evacuate the castle and head someplace else. Any place else. This was obviously a plot by Azkadellia, to cause them to run away, give in, or else freeze to death. The first one seemed like the best option. The Queen, however, was not to be swayed. Not yet. She couldn't. When asked why, she wouldn't answer, but instead made up some rousing, awe-inspiring speech about not giving in when all hope seemed lost. It worked, but the Queen knew it wouldn't work for long. There were only so many awe-inspiring speeches one could give before people would realize one was clearly stalling.

Yet she couldn't leave. She had to wait for her angel to reappear so that she could help save them. She knew it would take years, and she was willing to freeze through them for the one she loved so dear.

By the end of the week, servants were leaving regardless of what the Queen said. Ice was creeping over the castle like some kind of horrible monster threatening to swallow them, and it was obvious the horrible weather wasn't about to stop any time soon.

"You may all leave whenever you feel you must," the Queen said to her court, "I, however, chose to remain and fight for my home and my freedom for as long as I must, and I hope with all my heart you will support me, if not join with me in my struggle."

This got a few enthusiastic cheers, but most people simply left the next morning, muttering about how the Queen's pride was getting in her way, though she'd never had any problems with it before. Ambrose the advisor remained loyal to her, and though she was grateful, the Queen wasn't sure if he did so for the greater good, or if he thought freezing to death was a better option than simply going on with his life.

Her answer came two weeks later. The Queen had her top magicians protecting the castle from becoming totally incased in ice, and it was obvious that they were losing. The guard-the only guard who hadn't fled-had to regularly chop up the ice in front of the door to prevent them from being stuck in the castle forever.

Inside, no fire could be ignited and everyone walked around wrapped in layers and blankets, praying for the cold to end or planning their escape. Ambrose, wearing simply his coat and not shrinking from the cold at all, came before the Queen and bowed, looking as blank-faced and stony as he had the day the snow had started.

"My loyal friend," the Queen said, "what is the matter?"

It was very unusual to see him out of his lab nowadays. Ambrose straightened and said, "Your majesty…as your advisor, I feel that I should inform you that attempting to keep people here is not a good idea."

"We cannot give up our home so easily, Ambrose."

Ambrose pursed his lips, "Do what you want, majesty, but if this is Azkadellia's work, she will not let up anytime soon, and while I will follow whatever you order of me, I do not think it fair to keep others here when they so clearly want to leave."

"What holds you here, Ambrose?"

Ambrose's unemotional face flickered briefly, and he said, "Loyalty."

"Really?"

"What did you think it was, majesty?" he said, before bowing and taking his leave of the throne room.

The Queen heeded Ambrose's advice, and the next day, told her servants that they may leave without any pressure from her. Nearly everyone left within the hour. The Queen returned to her study to stare out her frosted window.

She awoke to a thudding noise. Something was tapping on the window, though how that could be possible was a mystery to her. She was at least 15 floors off the ground, yet the ice was too thick for her to see just what was outside. It was at that moment that the guard ran in.

"Majesty, we must leave!"

"What is going on?"

"Azkadellia is attacking the palace!"

The Queen felt her blood turn cold and she stood her ground, "I cannot leave."

"Your majesty I-" at that moment Ambrose dashed into the room, no doubt to warn the Queen as well, "-you talk some sense into her. I'm calling for help."

The guard bolted out of the room, leaving the Queen and her advisor staring at each other.

"We have to leave now," Ambrose said seriously, "there is no hope left for this place. The magicians have fled, or been killed by longcoats. Soon, this place will be a mountain of ice."

"I can't leave, Ambrose. This is my home. It always has been, I have to wait…"

"Wait?" Ambrose asked, "Wait for what?"

But she couldn't tell him. She wanted to. She wanted to tell him his wife-to-be was not dead, merely hidden from the evil witch that tried to dispose of her. It wasn't safe though, and though she would have loved to make her friend happy once more, it couldn't be. Not at this moment.

"Never mind," she said dismissively, "I cannot leave this place."

"Then you and all those who chose to fight by your side will die here."

Ambrose looked out the window. Something was banging against the glass now, and the ice was cracking. He suddenly grabbed the Queen's arm and pulled her out, leading her at a run.

"Mobats are trying to break in!" he said as they raced down the staircase, "this isn't safe at all, majesty. Whatever you're waiting for isn't worth your life, and homes can be rebuilt! We need to leave now!"

"No, I-"

Ambrose suddenly tugged them behind a corner and peaked out. The Queen did as well and saw something that made her feel as though her heart were shriveling in her chest. There stood Azkadellia, surrounded by her longcoats, pursuing Tutor, her former teacher. He had no hope of escaping, and before he could sling any sort of defensive spell her way, Azkadellia waved and arm and Tutor was shrinking, being forced into his dog form. It was then all too easy for a longcoat to pick him up and carry him off.

"We must do something!" the Queen whispered.

"It's too late," Ambrose said sternly, "we need to get out of here, or she'll do away with us as well."

The two of them crept out of the castle without being noticed, much to the Queen shock.

"Majesty, we have a car waiting for you and Mister Ambrose!" the guard exclaimed as they made their way through the whipping wind.

"I already said I'm not leaving!" the Queen said. Ambrose and the guard exchanged looks of disbelief; it was unlike the Queen to be so unreasonable, "You've both been wonderful and I give you full permission to leave, but I must stay for as long as possible."

"Majesty, you've done that. You waited this out as long as any person could and now it's time to admit that…that you've lost control here," the guard frowned, "I'm sorry. I shall escort you to the car."

"No, I-" the Queen began, but was cut off by a great rumbling noise. The castle was now completely covered in snow and ice, like a great mountain, and-like all great mountains-did not react well to noise.

"Majesty!" Ambrose ran and shoved the Queen out of the way as a large boulder of ice came crashing down on the place where she once stood. The two of them landed hard and slid slightly. The cold stung the back of the Queen's hands, and Ambrose pulled them both up, pulling her along once more as they ran towards the car. The guard ushered the both of them in and went to go sit up front with the driver. Mobats tried to chase after them, but the car was much faster than any mobat's wings, and soon they were away from the snow. Summer had begun to envelope them once more, and the windows began to defrost in the new weather which was proper for this time of year.

"Ambrose," the Queen whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ambrose, who had been absentmindedly wiping the water droplets off his window, looked at the Queen blankly.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry we had to lose our home. I'm sorry about DG."

Ambrose simply shrugged stiffly and said, "There are things outside of your control. Be glad you are still alive."

"I thought…" the Queen trailed off, not wanting to admit to her advisor exactly what she thought.

"You thought I wanted to die," he said plainly.

"I'm glad you're loyal to me, Ambrose."

Ambrose nodded stiffly and looked back out the window. The conversation was over.

The advisor fell asleep some time later, head resting against the now clear window. The sun was shinning, though it was not as happy a day as it would appear. The Queen looked out the window, tucking her legs beneath her to get more comfortable. There was nothing more to be done about her once beautiful home. She would have to go to Finaqua-it was the only place she could think of at the moment. She would have to wait there from that point on, and pray that DG would find her way despite this change of plans.

_I must make a note to tell Father View to send a message to the Nurture Units,_ she thought sadly, _I mustn't allow this change to upset my plans._

After all, it was the only plan she had, and if it failed…the Queen looked at Ambrose, and saw that he was frowning deeply in his sleep, as though whatever he was dreaming was paining him.

If it failed, she didn't know what would become of any of them.


End file.
